The Best Night of Her Life
by heychelsletschacha
Summary: She couldn't remember anything. At all. After the accident... it was just too hard. The PC in pieces, the BOCD scene's been neglected for four years. EPILOGUE IS UP! Rated T because I feel like it. R&R... make me smile.
1. Chapter 1

"_To ninth grade!" she shouted, raising her glass of Martinelli's in the air of the Range Rover._

"_To ninth grade!" they echoed as they clinked glasses and sipped._

"_From this moment on, we will officially rock the ninth grade of BOCHS!" she screamed out the sun-roof. They hooted and hollered out the window, laughing, just in time to see a yellow hummer speeding towards them, head on._

_Screaming, skidding, bleeding. It all ran together. She could hear sirens, until the noise was permanently etched in her brain. Her head was pounding; she was numb._

_She tried to open her eyes, but they felt as if they were glued shut…_

_Sleep sounded so good…_

_But she had to stay… stay awake… awake…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Place: Unknown**

**Time: Unknown**

White walls. White whitewashed walls. They were peeling, she noted. Wait… where was she? She didn't remember this room.

Wait… did she?

A lady in a blue, tacky outfit with a clipboard entered the room. She looked up. "Oh my god!" Her eyes widened and she ran out of the room.

Seconds later, at least eight more people in repulsive blue outfits entered the room, exchanging glances and whispering. They were silenced when a man in a white coat entered the room, moving through the small crowd that had gathered in the doorway of the white room.

"Miss Block," he said, pointing to her. "I'm Dr. Sam Morris at the Westchester hospital in the intensive care unit."

"Um… so why are you in my house?" she asked, looking at him blankly.

The people in the uniforms (doctors? Nurses?) glanced around at each other, clearly waiting for Dr. Morris' response.

"Massie, you've been in a coma for four years. You're in the Intensive Care unit at the Westchester hospital," he sighed. "You're seventeen."

Massie's head started to spin. A million thoughts raced through her head at once. She couldn't be seventeen. She couldn't have been in a coma. Im-_poss._

"Massie, we know this is a lot of information for you to take in right now, so if you need a nurse or something, ring the buzzer on the telephone." The crowd filed out of the room, leaving Massie alone with her thoughts.

How could she have gotten into a coma? Where were her friends? The last thing she remembered was OCD's 8th grade grad night. So that made her… a junior? It was just too much to grasp a hold of. She turned over on her side and went back to sleep.

**The Block Estate**

**Kitchen**

**10:11 AM**

"Kendra! Get the phone!" Shouted William Block from the intercom, where Kendra Block was reading the latest issue of OK! Magazine.

"You have hands! Get it yourself!" she snapped. "Inez! Answer the phone!" She returned to reading about Beyoncé's wedding. Which she should have been invited to.

"Ms. Block!" called Inez, walking into the kitchen. "You may want to take this." Inez handed the phone to Kendra and promptly returned to tossing a salad.

"Block residence, Kendra speaking." She waited expectantly for whoever was on the other line.

"Ms. Block, I'm calling about your daughter, Massie."

She froze. Had they pulled the plug already? They said they would give her at least three more days to do it! He voice turned cold. "If you have even touched my daughter in the condition she is in without my consent, I will give Len Rivera a call and you can just kiss your job good—"

He chuckled. "Ms. Block, your daughter isn't dead. She's awake."

Kendra was silent—for a long time. Finally she spoke. "When can I see her?"

"William!" Kendra shouted into the intercom. "I'm going to the hospital."

William Block stepped downstairs into the kitchen and laughed. "What for? I'm sure you've got a million things better to do than run off and check on her again."

"How dare you!" she spoke. "How dare all you think about is work when our baby is in intensive care recovering from a _four year coma!"_

"She's awake?" he asked.

"Yes, William. She's awake, and probably freaking out, too! Dr. Morris told me that she doesn't remember anything about the accident. She could remember up until the ceremony , but that's it." She started to pace. "We need to go _now!"_

William stared blankly at her. "I'll go get my coat."

**Westchester Hospital**

**Intensive Care Unit**

**12:36 PM**

"Mom!" Massie shouted at the young blonde in the doorway. She still looked the same, even with a new hair color and Botox.

"Massie!" Kendra cried. She ran towards her daughter, with countless cords attached to her face, arms, and legs. She hugged her daughter and started to sob.

"Mom, what's going on? I know I've been in a coma…"

Kendra wiped her eyes and sighed. "Sweetie, are you sure you want to hear this now? I understand if you're not ready…"

"I need to know. I'm so confused. I don't know how… when…"

"You were in the Range Rover with Isaac and the girls, driving home from the 8th grade graduation assembly for BOCD. We were all headed back to the house for your party with the entire grade. When your dad and I got home, the guests started to arrive. But there was no word from you, or Isaac, or any of the girls.

"Your cell phones were all off—and we later found that they'd all been crushed—when we got a call from the Westchest Police and Medical Care Units. They said there'd been an accident…" Kendra paused, while her daughter willed her to continue.

"They said that the Range Rover had been totaled. They found an ID in your purse and contacted us. You, Isaac, Alicia, Claire, Dylan, and Kristen were immediately sent to the emergency room for X-rays and immediate operations. We told the guests at your party that they could wait at the house or go home." She smiled. "They all stayed."

"So… I was in a car accident?" asked Massie.

"A yellow hummer was driving on the wrong side of the road and hit you head on. There was a lawsuit to see if it was intentional… but the guy got off clean. You've been in a semicomatose state for four years…"

"What about the others? Are they okay?"

Kendra's voice caught. "Why don't we get you some frozen yogurt or something…"

"_Are they okay?"_ asked Massie, her voice firm.

"Alicia's face got torn up in the crash. Claire's arm was amputated. Kristen's been paralyzed from the waist down ever since. Dylan was fine, but she became anorexic and has spent the last three years in a rehab clinic. And Isaac… Isaac was killed."

**THINGS ARE JUST GETTING GOOD, MY FRIENDS!**

**-R&R!!**

**-logenn**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Leesh! I haven't seen you in for-ev-uhr!" squealed Massie, running towards her best friend. _

_They hugged and jumped around, and it was just like the old times. "So how do you like my hair?" asked Massie, twirling around to show off her new shade of chocolate brown._

_Alicia's expression turned ice cold. "I'll never have hair like that again," she said, removing a wig that revealed patches of ragged hair. Alicia spurted three inches taller, and her face was soon turned to scar tissue._

_Massie gasped, staring at her friend, then looked at herself. She was unchanged._

"_Face it, Mass. It's been four years. And you're the only one who got off scratch-free." _

Massie shot out of bed, sweating and panting. Thank Gawd, it was just a dream. But she couldn't get Alicia's face out of her mind.

_You're the only one who got off scratch-free. _

No. She hadn't. She'd been gone for four years. Four years of her life that she'd _never_ get back.

**Briarwood-Octavian Country High School**

**The Halls**

**8:57 AM**

"Alicia!" Derrick sang, pulling her shirt as she walked by. "So…"

"So… what?" she asked, her rumpled face crinkled in confusion.

"Is it true? About Massie?" he asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, turning on her heel and walking away.

**To Kristen**

"Claire! Wait up!" She said, willing her arms to move faster. It'd been four years since the accident, and she refused to let anyone push her wheelchair for her. Can you say embarrassing?

"Shut up. At least you have both of your arms," Claire jabbed.

"I'd take one arm anyday over this sick piece of metal." She rolled her eyes. It was over; she was used to it. "Anyway… I heard Massie woke up. You'd tell us if you knew anything… right?"

Claire bit her lip. "Of course," she lied. Kendra told her not to create a stir about it, so she wouldn't. Instead, she asked Kris, "Anyway… I heard Dylan's back. You'd tell us if you knew anything… right?"

Kristen glared at her. "Of course," she smiled sweetly.

**The Block Estate**

**The iPad**

**6:27 PM**

Massie pressed the star key on her dated Motorola cell phone. She had to remember to stop by Apple and get an iPhone.

She then dialed Kristen, Alicia, and Claire. _1…2…3…_

"Hello?"

"_MASSIE?"_ They all squealed.

"Heyyy, guys," she chuckled nervously.

"When did you get out?" asked Alicia.

"Yesterday. I'm going back to school on Monday."

"I missed you!"

"Same!" said Kristen.

"I just wanted to let you all know," Massie said. "See you."

"Bye Mass!" Kristen hung up.

"See ya." Then Claire.

"Bye Mas—"

"Aliciadon'thangup!" Massie yelled.

"'Kay. You got me. What's up?"

"Alicia. I have to tell you something I've never told anyone ever before in my life," sighed Massie.

"What?"

"Alicia, I have a feeling that I'm socially, stylishly, and insanely behind on trends. Meet me at the Westchester tomorrow? Isaac can—"

Alicia cut her off before Massie could finish. "Dean can pick you up at ten."

**BOCHS**

**The Front Steps**

**7:29 AM**

"Have you seen her?" asked Claire.

"Nope," Alicia shook her head.

"This is gonna be so weird." Said Kristen.

And just then, there she was. The Massie Block. She was a stunning ten. She was wearing extreme dark true religions tucked into chocolate tall Uggs, which complimented her different layers and colors of chest-length chocolate brown hair. She was debuting a YSL cap sleeve blouse with a navy blue cashmere cardigan. Bronze bracelets and layered necklaces complimented her navy Marc Jacobs banana hobo bag. Her brown eyeliner made her familiar amber eyes pop against her tanned skin. She was back.

"Eh," said Alicia.

"Ma," said Claire.

"Gawd," finished Kristen.

**To Derrick**

"Hey! Did you hear that Strawberry's gone _green?" _announced Cam as he pulled out his phone and checked his texts.

"What would that make her then? Lettuce? Bell pepper?" laughed Derrick. He stared off into the carpool line, his eyes caught on an amazingly hot girl. "Dude!" he punched Josh. "Dude! Dude! Dude! Dude! Dude!"

"What?" He snapped back at him.

"Who _is_ that?" asked Kemp.

"I—I think it's Massie," Derrick murmured.

Plovert laughed. "Dude. Get real. Massie's been in her coma for four years…" But Derrick was gone.

**To Massie**

"Hey… you look familiar," said a gorgeous blonde guy. Bright brown eyes, shaggy hair… and… jeans? That wasn't the Derrington she remembered.

Massie smiled. "I'm Rachel. Rachel Warrens. Nice to meet you."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Hi Rachel. I'm Derrington." Derrick pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear, "Massie. Why didn't you tell me that you woke up?"

She pulled away. "Because, Derrick, after being in a coma for four years, you're not exactly the first thing that went through my mind."

He laughed. "Then what was?"

Silence.

"So what have I missed?" She grinned as the two walked up the steps towards where Alicia, Kristen, Josh, Cam, Claire, Kemp, and Plovert were scattered around.

He looked at her. "Massie, you have no idea, do you?"

"What?"

"Kristen. Star soccer player for the BOCD sirens? She's in a wheelchair, never to walk again. Alicia. Prettiest girl in BOCD? Yeah, half her _face_ is _missing. _Dylan Marvil. Anorexic. Claire Lyons' arm is gone. And you," he smiled. "BOCD's alpha-alpha… gone. For four years. And for you just to come back… it's weird."

"What happened with you guys and them after… you know?" Massie's voice trailed off. 

"Josh still dates Alicia. On and off… he still sees her the way she was before the crash, you know? And Cam and Claire went out still. They broke up a few years ago. He's been really supportive through the whole amputation."

"And Kris?"

"People see her as a cripple, Mass. Not the star she used to be. It was eighth grade. Do you think people still look back to that and remember?"

"You don't exactly use the same logic like the shorts-wearing goalie that wiggled his butt anymore, do you?" Massie sighed. "I was looking forward to him."

Derrick grinned and gave her a big bear hug. "I missed you, Block."

She breathed in his cologne. "I missed you too."

'**Kay guys, don't go thinking that this is a sappy love story. Because it's not. In time, the next few chapters will reveal something… sad? Scary? I don't know. But you can if you review!**

**R&R!!ß**

**-logenn**


	4. Chapter 4

**Message:**

**To: **

**From: Restricted**

**Subject: I'm Back**

Miss Block:

Don't try to fool me. I know where you are, who you are, even what you're doing at this very second. Don't try to run. Four years won't change anything.

Besides, I'll be watching.

Sincerely,

A Friend

**-End Message-**

Massie gasped from her MacBook and stared at the message she received. No. This couldn't be happening. Not again.


	5. Chapter 5

**One Week Later**

**BOCHS**

**The Front Area/Carpool**

**7:28 AM**

As Dylan Marvil walked up the somewhat familiar steps at Briarwood-Octavian Country High School, she was thinking about Kemp Hurley.

What Kemp would think about her thin, nearly-anorexic looking body, her dark and unhappy disposition, and her 'disorder.'

Of course Massie would have spread the news all over school, that she was in rehab.

Did she?

"Ehmagawd, Dylan!" exclaimed Allie-Rose Singer. "Where've you been?!"

"Vacation," answered Dylan grimly.

"My Gawd," gasped Allie-Rose. "You're sooooo skinny! Nothing like before the accide—" She cut herself off, clearly embarrassed.

"And you're still a kiss-up. Same as before the acci_dent,_" glared Dylan, carefully pronouncing the last syllable. She turned on her heel and walked towards her after accident non-PC friends.

"Hi," she shyly said to Megan, the emo girl with the meth addiction. Megan didn't look up.

Dylan scanned the group. Carla, the bipolar girl. Marissa, the girl whose stepdad abused her. And Ben, the ever-silent-but-in-a-totally-hawt-way hottie.

Ew. Did she actually say that? Hawt? She cringed. Not that Ben wasn't attractive, but it was PC talk, and after the accident, she wanted absoulutely nothing to do with them.

Besides, she was more comfortable wearing black clothes and dark makeup. She didn't need to be rated everyday on her designer clothes, which were gathering dust in some warehouse.

**To Claire**

"Cam!" She ran up to her blue and green eyed freak.

"Hey, Claire," he hugged her.

"Claire!" shouted Massie. "I have to talk to you," she eyed Cam and her and rolled her eyes. "Like…now!"

Claire pecked Cam on the cheek. "Love ya… be right back." She walked with Massie over to a bench and sat down. "So what's up?"

Massie bit her lip, unsure of how to tell her this. "I got another email."

Claire laughed. "Massie, of course you've got another email, you've got followers again and oh my Gawd you got another email?! No. _Way."_

Massie nodded. "It's all coming back to me now. The guy… obsessed with yellow… obsessed with me… I think he's the one who caused the accident…" she trailed off.

"Massie, no." Claire's voice was firm. "You can't blame yourself for that. And while you were in your coma, the detectives investigated. They said it wasn't intentional."

"Claire… the email… It said stuff. _'Don't try to run; four years won't change anything._' It just makes sense…" Massie buried her face in her hands. "I wanted to forget this… but it just seems like I can't get away."

"Massie," Claire said, hugging her. "none of us will ever be able to get away from it. I'm missing an arm, for Gawd's sake. But maybe you won't want to forget. This accident pulls us together… and I'm not sure if I'd want it another way."

Massie grinned. "Thanks."

"That's her. She's the one who woke up from the coma," said two freshman, pointing at Massie. "And she's the one with the missing arm."

Claire rolled her eyes and said to Massie, "It's not missing. I know where it is…" which sent the two into a round of hysterics.

"Massie Block!" said a voice in falsetto. Two hands covered Massie's eyes. "Guess who?"

Massie swatted the hands away. "Let me guess… Derrick Harrington?" She smiled at him.

"Excuse me," Derrick said to Claire. "I'm taking this pretty lady on a walk." He picked her up and threw her over his shoulders.

"Derrick! Put me down!" Massie laughed. Something vibrated in her jeans. "I need to check my texts!"

"I need to talk to you!" he protested, but all the same planted her on her feet at the base of the fountain.

**RESTRICTED: You better tell him to stop. I'm getting jealous.**

Massie felt the blood drain from her cheeks as she looked at the screen of her iPhone. "Oh my God."

"What's wrong?" he asked, grabbing her phone.

"Derrick—"

"What the…"

"It's nothing to worry about. I promise."

"Who is sending you this stuff?" he asked. "It's creepy."

"Don't say anything, please," she whispered. "What did you want to talk to me about, anyways?"

They were interrupted by the bell, said goodbye, and walked to class.

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**8:49 PM**

Massie logged onto AIM and noticed IMs from Josh and Derrick. She clicked on Josh's.

HOTHOTHOTZ: hey massie

MASSIKUR: hey josh! What's up?

HOTHOTHOTZ: are u back together with D?

MASSIKUR: no…y?

HOTHOTHOTZ: he was gonna ask u 2day b4 school

HOTHOTHOTZ: he really likes u.

MASSIKUR: I tend to have that effect on people ;

HOTHOTHOTZ: but really… he's stayed single for four years. And he's Derrick.

HOTHOTHOTZ: after u broke up, he beat himself up for losing u after the accident. It was bad.

MASSIKUR: y r u telling me this?

HOTHOTHOTZ: I missed u 2.

MASSIKUR: thnx :

HOTHOTHOTZ: and I no it wood kill Alicia, but I really like you too.

MASSIKUR: josh… don't say this.

HOTHOTHOTZ: I just thought you should no.

-**HOTHOTHOTZ signed off-**

Massie sighed. This was the last thing she needed right now. Her and Josh to be an 'item' just wouldn't work. And Josh was sweet and all… but he was Alicia's. Ralph-loving Alicia's! She clicked on Derrick's IM

SHORTZ4LIFE: hey massie

MASSIKUR: hey. What's new?

SHORTZ4LIFE: I didn't get to tell u b4 skool… but I really miss u

MASSIKUR: I don't blame you. :

SHORTZ4LIFE: I wanna get back 2gether

Ugh. The last thing she needed in her life was Derrick drama, Josh/Alicia drama, and the…

Well she didn't need any of it.

SHORTZ4LIFE: so...?

MASSIKUR: : hoookayy

SHORTZ4LIFE: I 3 u block

**-SHORTZ4LIFE signed off-**

**BOCHS**

**Biology- 3****rd**** Period**

**10:37 AM**

"Okay… no. You're _supposed_ to make a lateral inscision toward the _left_ lung. Gawd," Kristen told Massie as they were dissecting a dead frog. "You're gonna cause us another letter grade!"

"Uhm, sorry, but I haven't done this in like… oh, I don't know, four years? Cut me some slack, Kris!" Massie shot back. Her pocket vibrated. Text message.

**DERRICK: **u look cute :

Massie looked up from her labstation to see Derrick waving at her across the room, scalpul in hand. Ah-dorable.

**MASSIE:** same 4 u :

"Massie!" Kristen fumed. "Get off your phone and help for once!"

Her pocked vibrated again. "Kris, I would, but you made it clear that I only screwed up the project," she said while reading her screen.

**RESTRICTED: Keep it up and you could end up exactly like the frog you're dissecting. I'll be watching. **

**Hoo Boy! Wat did you think? Longest chapter I've written so far. Woot Woot! Anyway, I smell some Josh/Massie action to come. And Dylan? And who is 'restricted?' Only time—and reviews—will tell :**

**-R&R!!**

**-logenn**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hoo Boy! 16 reviews on that last chapter! I'm looking for that same amount on this one… Make some predictions. I know exactly where this story is going… do you?**

**BOCHS**

**Lunch- The Quad**

**12:43 PM**

"Hey," said Massie as she set her books down on their table in the sun. It was gorgeous outside. Perfect. Well… almost.

Biology… sucked. She kept hearing whispers in her ear. And maybe she was just being paranoid, but she was almost 100 sure that her stalker had something to do with the crash. And now he was back.

Hands gripped her and wrapped themselves around her waist. Her mind raced, but words couln't come out.

And then a laugh. "Relax, Mass. It's just me," said Derrick. Then he lowered his voice. "Any more texts?"

"No…" she said, shaking her head. She was hesitant that they almost all said the same thing: Stay away from Derrick.

"It's nothing to worry about. Probably just another girl jealous of my striking looks and abilities." He grinned at Massie.

"Yeah," Massie said, forcing a chuckle. "I'm gonna go put my books in my locker. I'm meeting with the guidance counselor about graduating with my class. See you later." As she got up and walked away, she could almost feel his eyes checking out her butt. The thought just made her giggle out loud, temporarily forgetting about her 'friend.'

_16…20…38… Click._ Out fluttered a scrap of paper.

**Massie-**

**I don't want to make you regret your actions. **

**Your choice.**

**-A Friend**

"Leave me alone!" she half shouted. As if he could really hear her.

Did he?

"Hey!" At the voice, Massie jumped. She braced herself, slowly turning around to see… Chris Abeley, standing in front of her.

"Ehmagawd! Chris!" she half-screamed. "How've you been?!"

"I'm a freshman at NYU, but I took a year off to travel around. I'm just not quite ready for college," he said, hugging her. "What about you, Miss Sleeping Beauty?"

"Awake," Massie replied flatly. "Hey, I haven't seen Layne around. Where is she?" she asked, desperate to change the subject.

Chris looked down. "Oh. I forgot. You weren't here when she came out."

_Oh. This isn't awkward at all…_ thought Massie. "Um,"

"She's a lesbian. She's in one of those houses in Colorado," Chris said boldly. "It's okay, you didn't know."

"And it's nothing to be ashamed of, either," said Massie, comforting Chris.

"So… are you doing anything on Saturday?" he asked.

"No," she blushed. "Are you asking me to do something?"

Chris grinned and casually stretched a perfectly tanned tricep. "Meet me at the Italian place on 51st and 2nd at seven. You in?"

"Yep," Massie said. She inched closer to him and hugged him. "It'll be fun." And with that, Chris walked out of the corridor as quickly as he came.

**To Dylan**

The truth was, Dylan was nervous when she walked over to her old best friends. They hadn't connected in almost four years. But then again, Massie seemed like she had no problem doing it.

Well… Dylan also wasn't the one in a coma.

She could blame her absence from TPC on her eating disorder. But that would be a lie.

Maybe she needed a break, or time to think.

Or time to starve herself without criticism.

Half of her expected them to beg her to come back to them, back to their world of naivity and ignorance. Half of her figured that they didn't want her back. That they didn't need her body to interrupt their world of perfection.

Hah. They were far from perfect. None of them were A-list anymore. Not without Massie. But yet, there was hope still. Mass was back, wasn't she?

"Hey," she said to nobody, not really expecting a reaction. But what she got wasn't exactly a cold reply. She wasn't ignored. She wasn't given the infamous PC once-over, where Alicia would check you out and proclaim you an "LBR."

"Hey Dyl. We missed you!" said Kristen, who wheeled over to where Dylan was standing and gave her what looked like a hug. "I've been worried sick, actually. Where've you been?" she asked. Hurt was evident in her eyes.

Dylan thought she deserved it. She's been especially close to Kris, and then all of a sudden she just wasn't there for her anymore.

Well, she was now.

**The Block Estate**

**The Spa**

**4:23 PM**

If there was one thing Massie Block loved, it was sitting in the warm, cozy chairs of the dry section of the Spa. She could think alone, she could go on her laptop, anything.

She could also hang out with Alicia, and discuss Massie's high school issues.

"Well, the counselor says that I really only missed three years of school. So if I take most of my freshman classes this summer, my sophomore classes next summer, and get private tutoring once a week until the end of this year for SAT prep, then I might be able to graduate with my class," gushed Massie. Sure, it wasn't great, but at least she didn't have to be too much behind. **(A/N: did I answer your question, kitty00kat?)**

"Great," said Alicia, clearly bored out of her mind.

There was a knock on the door, and Massie opened it to see Josh, standing in front of her.

"Hey, ah, Josh…" said Massie. Her eyes begged him to go away, and not to do what he was about to do.

Didn't matter. He leaned in, and before Massie knew it, his lips were on hers and his tongue was pushing through.

Massie pushed him off of her and screamed at him. "Damnit, Josh! What the hell was that?"

Alicia, fuming, walked up to him and irately yelled, "What was that, Josh?" Tears slid down her cheeks. "We're over." She turned to Massie and sobbed, "Way to ruin the best thing that ever happened to me."

Alicia grabbed her Ferragamo and ran out the door. "Bitch!" she screamed at Massie.

"Leesh! Wait!" Massie yelled to her and started to run after her. Josh grabbed her shoulders and tried to pull her into his arms, but Massie squirmed out of his grasp.

"Get the hell out of here," she spat at him. "And don't ever come back." Slamming the door, she felt her iPhone vibrate in the pocket of her Frankie B's.

**-Message-**

**To: "Massie Block"**

**From: Restricted**

**CC: "Derrick Harrington"**

**Subject: Wow**

(enter picture of Josh and Massie in liplock)

Miss Block:

I didn't know you had time for one on the side.

I told you to get rid of **both **of them. Hmm… you must really not be good at following directions.

It could cost you one day.

Sincerely,

A Friend.

**-End Message-**

**-R&R!!**

**-logenn**


	7. Chapter 7

**BOCHS**

**English Class**

**2:29 PM**

Massie knew how hard it was to admit when you were wrong. Her rule was that to win friends and influence people, you always had to admit you were wrong, even if you were right to begin with. But she was kind of in a pickle.

She couldn't just tell Derrick, "Why yes, I was kissing Josh because he's so much better than you'll ever hope to be." While this strategy would follow her rule perfectly, it was a total lie.

But it's not like he'd believe her if she told him that it was him who was perfect, not Josh, and that Derrick was the one she'd thought of before they crashed…

The problem was, she had so many problems to figure out that it was hard to her to process them all.

1. Her Stalker/Possible Killer was in her house yesterday when Josh came, which meant her stalker was either Josh, (not likely) Alicia, (didn't make sense if she was in the car when the hummer hit) or some random person, which was even scarier.

2. Alicia was no longer friends with her.

3. She was currently boyfriend-less.

4. Alicia turned all of her friends against her.

5. The whole school looked at her as the coma chick who took advantage of the girl missing part of her face's boyfriend. And that meant that she was instantly hated by all of BOCHS.

And, of course, nobody would believe her explanation of anything. Plus it didn't help that she sat next to Derrick this period.

Massie carefully slid her phone out of her pocket and sent Derrick a text

**MASSIE: U HAVE TO LISTEN 2 ME**

**DERRICK: I DON'T NEED 2 LISTEN. I SAW.**

**MASSIE: DERRICK, HE KISSED ME. WHAT DON'T YOU GET?**

**DERRICK: JOSH IS TELLING PPL THAT U KISSED HIM BACK.**

**MASSIE: I DON'T LUV JOSH. NOT LIKE I LUV U. **

Derrick looked at her and whispered, "You really mean that?"

Massie nodded. "Of course I do. I swear I didn't kiss him back," she sighed.

Derrick stared at her. And he didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry," Massie said.

"I am too."

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**5:56 PM**

Massie had spent two days with nothing to look forward to, no friends, and basically no contact with anyone except teachers. But it was Friday, and her 'date' with Chris was in one hour. **(A/N: it was originally Saturday, but I changed it to Friday. Why? Because I am the author, and I can.)**

She stepped into her walk-in closet and picked out a pair of dark wash True Religions, a navy blue starred C&C tank, a navy cardigan, and a pair of stone grey Uggs. She grabbed her favorite white Balenciaga bag and shoved her phone, credit cards, keys, makeup, and other random items inside.

Walking over to her balcony, she looked out across her estate and admired the sunset. Gawd, it was pretty. Her phone started to ring.

"Hello?" she answered.

"You look great," said a voice she didn't recognize.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"You honestly don't know?" said the voice. "I thought you'd been getting my texts and emails."

"Leave me alone!" She screamed into the micophone. She snapped her phone shut and threw it across the room.

_Ping. Ding. Ding. Click._

She slowly turned around to face her sliding glass doors. Rocks were hitting them, scratching the glass and making annoying dinging noises.

_Massie. Pick up the phone. Private Call. _Her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Are you still going out with that guy?"

"Who is this?" She started to panic.

"I did it for us," said the voice.

"_I'm hanging up!"_ Massie shrieked.

"Do or die tonight." Said the voice, its tone changing to an eerie, ice cold note.

"What do you want?" she whispered.

"You." _Click._

"Who was that?"

"_Oh my God!"_ Massie screamed, turning around in a whirl.

Standing there was Derrick, holding a dozen red roses. "Your mom said to come up, and then I heard you screaming so I ran."

Massie ran to him and was welcomed by his arms. "Thank God… I thought it was someone else," she breathed.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"I messed up…"

"So did I," Massie told him. "And I'm sorr—" She couldn't finish, because before she knew it Derrick's mouth was on hers, the rose petals on the floor, and they gradually sank towards the bed.

"I'm more sorry," he told her. And then he went back in for more. "You were mine before you were anyone else's."

"Same," Massie breathed and kissed him some more. But when he started to unbutton her cardigan, she stopped him. "I'm going out," Massie laughed. "You're supposed to do that with your clothes on."

Derrick looked at her with his big, brown puppy dog eyes. "Soon," he said. "That's not an option, either." He smiled, letting her know that he was joking.

"Massie. Your guest is here," came Inez' voice from the intercom.

"Thanks Inez!" She shouted. "I gotta go," Massie said to Derrick. "But I'll see you later." She closed her eyes and kissed him one more time, this time more slowly and passionately than before.

"I'll walk you downstairs."

When Derrick and Massie walked downstairs and out the door into the circular driveway, Chris was already outside of his car waiting for her.

"He's your date?" asked Derrick, clearly pissed.

"No," Massie replied. "We're friends, going out to dinner as friends."

"Hey Massie," said Chris, walking up to them. He kissed her on the lips, and Massie couldn't help but compare his kissing skills to Derricks.

"Watch it," growled Derrick.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Chris, obviously not meaning it. "Mass, go get in the car."

"'Kay." She kissed Derrick on the cheek and whispered to him, "friends."

Massie walked over to his car and tuned out as Derrick and Chris started to argue. When she realized it was locked, she focused closely on the car and noticed it was wet.

"If you even touch her you can bet I will kick your ass," said Derrick.

Chris laughed and shot back, "I'm gonna let Massie decide that, pal."

Massie was unaware to any of this, reached out to the car's side and slid her finger down the wet side, exposing concealed yellow exterior.

"Oh my god," she whispered. And as she looked up around her, she saw a bloodied Derrick lying on the ground, a triumphant Chris walking towards her, and the words "Hummer H2" on the side of his car.

Massie was frozen. She couldn't—wouldn't—move.

"New paint job," said Chris. "Now get in," he coaxed.

And in his hand was the glimmer of a knife.

**-R&R!!**

**-logenn**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! I got sixteen reviews on the last chapter! I love you guys! Enjoy this next chap, chaps! ; )**

**Westchester, NY**

**Slice of Heaven**

**7:56 PM**

Dylan remembered why she stopped hanging out with Alicia, Kristen, and Claire. Just watching Josh and Alicia, who, consequently, were back together, was enough to make her gag. And Claire and Cam? The two were just simply sickening.

So, as usual, her and Kristen were left as the fifth wheel(s).

She turned her vision over towards Josh and Alicia, who were feeding each other mozzarella sticks.

"But what about Massie?" Alicia pouted.

"She doesn't mean anything to me, baby," Josh cooed.

Alicia leaned in towards Josh and closed her eyes. Josh, however, turned away to grab his phone.

"Hey guys?" Josh asked everyone. "I just got a weird text from Massie…"

Alicia rolled her eyes. "I thought _she_ wasn't _anything_ to you, Josh."

Josh's eyes scanned his screen of his enV and read aloud, "In serious trouble. With Chris. Something's happened to D. Chris's got a knife. Help."

Claire's eyes widened. "Oh my god."

Alicia went back to make out with Josh. "Just the regular Drama Queen, again. It's probably nothing."

"Alicia," Claire said. "you remember the weeks before the accident don't you? The messages Massie got? The gifts? Well, it's been happening again. And Chris is behind it…"

"Oh god." Kristen buried her head in her hands. "She's with him now… and he's got a knife…"

"What do we do?" Dylan asked.

"Derrick went over to Massie's to apologize… and if she says he's in trouble, then he's probably still at her house," reasoned Cam.

"Then we gotta go!" urged Claire, grabbing her bag and leaving a tip on the table.

"I don't see why we have to rush…" mumbled Alicia.

**The Block Estate**

**The Driveway**

**8:12 PM**

When Derrick was lying on the ground of the Block's driveway, he had some time to think. His life wasn't flashing before his eyes, so he reasoned that he wasn't dying. Chris had stabbed him in the stomach, though, so he wasn't completely sure. Or maybe it was a solid punch…

He also thought of Massie, who was in a car with a psychopath killer, probably terrified to death. He shouldn't have let that happen. He should have seen it coming. Derrick never trusted the guy, and knew he would either turn out gay, or become obsessed and crazy one day.

So far, he was right on track. As for the gay theory… Abeley's sister had a start, so there was still hope for him, right?

As much as it hurt, Derrick reached in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. As best as he could, he tried to text Massie and see where she was.

**DERRICK: im ok. where/how r u?**

And then he had all the time in the world. Because, lying there on the gravel, he was finally content.

**Middle of Nowhere**

**Chris' Car**

**8: 16 PM**

Massie's mind was racing. She was in a car with a possible killer, going to who knows where, while her boyfriend could possibly be lying dead in her driveway. And there was a knife at her throat.

"Where are we going?" she asked, as calmly as she could.

Chris laughed in a way that sent chills through Massie's body. "You let me worry about that. All that matters is we're together now."

Massie felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She'd open it, but after Chris caught her on her phone the first time, he had tied up her hands.

"I'll get that," said Chris, stroking her leg and reaching inside the pocket of her jeans. "You've got a message from that guy," noted Chris. "He says he's okay. I'll have to take care of that…"

"You've done enough!" shouted Massie. "You took away four years of my life. My friends will never be the same! Everyone hates me! And it's all because of you!"

Chris was surprised by her outburst. "I never meant to hurt you. I did it for us," he soothed, tenderly touching her face, in a creepy way that made her sick.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. You were the person who was supposed to live. Your friends should have been dead, your driver too. But nothing went the way it was supposed to. I swerved and hit you from the wrong side," Chris whispered, tears coming down his cheeks. "But we have each other now."

"Chris…" Massie sighed. As creepy as his confessions were, she found then kind of sweet at the same time. "We were such good friends… Why try to be something we're not?"

"Because you're mine. You always have been."

"I love Derrick," Massie said firmly. "Nothing will change that."

"No!" screamed Chris. The car screeched to a stop, and Massie could see that they were on a dirt road in the middle of nowhere. "There will be no more Derrick, no more friends. Just you and me!"

He opened the car door and ran around to her. Her hands were still tied, and Chris reached into the dashboard and pulled out a cloth. "I don't want to hear you anymore," he said to himself and gagged Massie. He pulled her out of the car and carried her into the bushes, down the slope into the wild.

Massie could see that he had dug a burrow into the ground. He was humming to himself as he lowered her into it, carefully climbing into the cave. Once they were inside of it, he lit a lantern and tenderly kissed Massie's neck, what would have been a passionate embrace if Massie wasn't scared out of her mind.

"From now on, it's just us," Chris whispered.

**Kind of intense, yeah? I'm not sure if I like it. Kind of a filler chapter, kinda not? I'm gonna finish this in the next three chapters. So this one was kinda a dead chapter, but I'm planning on at least three deaths. And don't worry, you Massington fans. Derrick will live. : )**

**--R&R!!**

**-logenn**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kay guys, extremely sorry for the late update. I've been sick, busy, with tests and soccer and who knows what else. I just really didn't know how I wanted to write this chapter. I didn't want something too extreme, I wanted something just right. Which I think is what I gave you. So… I'm sorry in advance for what is going to happen. It's all planned out now.**

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

**The Block Estate**

**9:06 PM**

"I'm fine… ahh," winced Derrick in pain. Josh, Alicia, Cam, Claire, Plovert, Kristen, Kemp and Dylan were all sitting on the front steps of Massie's driveway. They reported Massie 'missing,' and were now trying to calm Derrick down.

"Dude, your gut's black and blue," pointed Josh.

"I see some yellow and green," noted Kristen.

"Guys… they just drove away," said Derrick. "He socked me, I went out cold, and when I woke up…" he shook his head. "It's all my fault.

"We have to figure out how to find her," Cam said to the group. "Any ideas? Anyone? Anyone… anyone…"

Silence was everywhere. Everyone was wondering what would happen if they didn't find Massie. Which really should have motivated them to think harder, but it didn't.

"GPS!" screamed Alicia.

"What?" asked Dylan, surprised by her outburst. "GPS?"

"Yeah," said Alicia, sounding blasé, but inside, she knew that she was onto something. "When her parents had me go with her to get a phone, they special-ordered one with a tracking device on it. So we just have to activate it!"

"I thought you didn't care about Massie," jabbed Kristen.

"Well… she might die… so…"

Derrick gave Alicia a death look, and then buried his head in his hands. "Just activate the thing, Alicia."

Alicia pushed some buttons on her phone and then scanned the screen. "Does anyone know how to read maps?"

"Let me see it," snapped Kristen, grabbing Alicia's voyager and studying the map. "They're just off the freeway, off an exit 'turnpike,' and then it looks like they strayed off into the canyons. Weird."

"Chris," pointed out Cam. "Come on," he said. Grabbing the keys to his pickup and gesturing for everyone to hop in.

**Westchester**

**The Canyons**

**9:46 PM**

Massie's hands and legs were tied up, but she wasn't gagged anymore. Chris had lit candles inside the cavern, and she was down to her bra and underwear. Her amber eyes glistened with hate as she looked up at Chris.

He was grinning at her. "I'm going to untie you," he whispered soothingly. His hands graced over the bonds that held her hands together. "but even think of running, and I will have to use force," he said, gesturing towards the knife on the shelf.

Massie braced herself for what was coming next.

All of a sudden, Chris' car alarm sounded. "Shit," he mumbled. "Stupid deer." He got up, took his knife and ran out of the cavern. Pausing, he turned back to Massie. "You leave," he laughed. "and I will hunt you down." Chris held out his knife.

"And my friend will help."

As soon as Chris' footsteps faded, Massie grabbed her T-shirt and pants and ran out of the cave. Her phone was still in the pocket of her jeans, and as she was running through the brush, speed-dialed Derrick.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ri—_

"Massie!" Derrick answered, clearly relieved.

"Derrick!"

"Where are you? We found Chris' car—"

"I don't know, I'm running," she panted. "He has a knife… Wait... You're here?" Massie stopped dead in her tracks. "I hear something," she whispered into the phone. "Don't hang up."

"I'm right here!" said a voice and a body plowing into her.

"Derrick!" Massie shrieked.

"In the flesh," he grinned.

"We have to get out of here," she whispered, content in his arms.

"Josh and Cam and the girls have the car a few miles away from here. We better go," Derrick said, getting up from where they were seated.

"I'm scared," Massie admitted. "He was going to—" She couldn't finish the sentence.

"You're safe now. We're here."

They ran for what seemed like hours until they came to a clearing where Derrick had his car parked. "Hop in," he told Massie. "I'm calling Josh, see where they are. We took two cars."

"Put it on speaker," Massie said. "I wanna talk to them after all you've done for me."

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hello?" said a voice that Massie recognized as Josh's.

"Hey, I've got Mass, where you at?" said Derrick, his eyes fixed on the road.

Massie loved that they had just rescued her from a kidnapper and how everyone stayed calm, as if there was nothing to worry about.

"Uhh—we might be having some problems… There's a black hummer following us. The one we broke into? Yeah…" Josh said something to Cam. "Yeah, Cam thinks we should split. Get on the freeway ASAP. This guy isn't slowing down."

Massie's stomache churned at the thought of Chris following her best friends, trying to ram them, anything. She pushed the thought out of her mind.

"Alright. Call us when you lose this guy… it's Chris, no?" said Derrick.

"Looks like Abeley. We'll call you," chimed Cam.

Massie's phone vibrated, the screen dispaying, "RESTRICTED." Hesitantly, she pressed accept.

"Hello?"

"You bitch," hissed Chris. "You've made it explicitly clear that I can't have you. And If I can't have you…" Chris paused and let out a childish giggle. "Nobody can."

"Fuck you," she whispered.

"Hear this?"

Massie heard a ticking noise on the other line. Her eyes widened. "Call Josh! Tell him to get the hell out of there!" she whisper-screamed at Derrick.

"Because that will be the last thing your friends will hear." Click.

"I've got him on the line… What's going on?" asked Derrick.

Massie was hysterical. "He's got a bomb! The last thing—no, it can't be—it won't be… Derrick…" she sobbed.

"Hello?" Josh said, on speakerphone.

"Josh you've got to get everyone out of that car!" screamed Massie.

"Massie—what are you talking about?"

"Get everyone out of that car, now!" she yelled, still sobbing. Faintly she could hear a ticking noise in the backround on the other line. "Get out now!" She screamed.

"Massie?"

And then there was a blast. Everything she heard resembled panic.

"What the--?"

"Kristen!"

"Alicia!"

"Claire, I love you!"

"No… no…"

Massie heard sobbing, and screaming.

All that brought back what happened on what was supposed to be the best night of her life, four years ago. And it had happened again.

But as she could hear the crackle of flames, the yelps of her best friends, car parts snapping in two because of the pressure of the explosion, the last thing Massie heard was something she'd never forget.

"Massie Block, I will always love you," Josh whispered into the revciever of his cell phone. She imagined his brown hair sweeping over and into his chocolate brown eyes, laced with pain from the crash. That's how she'd remember hi m for the rest of her life. And as she imagined his last moments, with him lying on the gravel, he said the words that killed her inside.

"…I …always have… always will… love you."

**(:**

**--R&R!!**

**-logenn(:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Let's just say I have been extremely lazy and haven't updated in like, two months. Whatever.**

**Reviews will make my day(:**

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

**Weschester, NY**

**Turnpike Exit**

**10:47 PM**

Derrick pulled his car over and got out, cradling Massie in his arms. He had to be strong, for her. Even though his best friends were dead, he was staying strong.

"I've got you," he told her, over and over again, the words permanently etched in his mind.

"It's my fault," she said, as if in a trance. "I could have warned them. But I didn't," she told herself. "Oh my god, did I want them to die? Shit, I did!" Massie sat up. "I wanted Josh to die. I wanted Alicia, Dylan, Claire and Kristen to die. I wanted them all to die—"

"Massie," Derrick said. "You didn't mean it. It wasn't your fault, there was nothing you could do. Nothing," Derrick said, his voice firm.

"It's my fault," she mumbled, glancing down at her phone. "Fuck."

**RESTRICTED:** don't look behind you.

Derrick turned around to see Chris' hummer charging fast at him and Massie. "Hold on," he told her as he got up from his spot on the dirt.

The Hummer screeched to a stop with Chris stepping out.

"Well, well," he laughed. "I found you after all."

"Go fuck yourself, Chris," glared Derrick, his body rigid and eyes set. He was standing protectively between Massie, who was lying down, and Chris.

"Give it a rest, Harrington," said Chris rolling his eyes. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun. "unless you would like Massie to talk to my friend."

Massie anxiously slipped her phone out of her pocket and pressed the numbers. _9-1-1._

"Don't touch her."

Carefully aiming the gun at Massie, Chris was smiling.

Massie braced herself. "Don't do this, Chris."

"I'm not going to kill you, bitch," said Chris. By now he was even with Derrick and was only a matter of feet away from Massie. "What would that do? No, I want you to have the most pain out of everyone I've killed."

"Put the gun down, Chris," eased Derrick.

"Because if you weren't such a fucking whore, Massie," Chris spat, "then your friends wouldn't be dead. You didn't have to bring them into the picture—"

"Don't listen to him, Mass!" shouted Derrick. "Don't let him get to you. It's not your fault!"

"—but you, being the selfish bitch you are—"

"Massie!" yelled Derrick. Her eyes darted back and forth between Derrick and Chris.

_BANG!_

Massie screamed and put her hands in front of her face. But instead of feeling a bullet, she saw the blood drain from Derrick's face, his eyes gone blank. His body crumpled to the ground, a pool of blood forming around his head wound.

Chris had shot him in the back of the head.

"—did." Chris grinned and blew the top of the smoking gun.

"What more do you want from me?" whispered Massie. She could hear the faint sounds of police sirens getting closer.

"I want nothing from you, you slut," chris said as he stepped so close to her that he was close to her ear.

"Just kill me," she pleaded.

"I'm not going to kill you," Chris spat. "I think you're going to have a great life, knowing that you ultimately caused your friends to die."

She remembered him turning the gun on himself last.


	11. Epilogue

_**FINAL CHAPTER!! Kaye, sorry for the late update. Just got back from DC and I wrote a different epilogue, but it sucked. Trust me, this one it MUCH better. Love you! Review!**_

_**-L 3(:**_

_As we go on_

_We remember_

_All the times we_

_Spent together_

_And our lives change_

_Come whatever_

_We will still be_

_Friends forever_

_**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**_

"And that was 'Graduation,' by Vitamin C," announced the overly energetic radio announcer.

"Graduation from what, exactly?" Massie muttered under her breath. She promptly turned the radio off and focused on the road ahead of her.

The last three years had brought her no happiness. The therapists she saw constantly told her what she didn't want to hear:

**OO**

"_It's not your fault; you have your whole life ahead of you, Massie," said Dr. Phillips._

"_What do you know?" Massie had screamed. "Have you ever, in your life, gone to eight funerals? And at each one of them did you have the entire chapel staring at you, ultimately knowing that you were the person who caused their loved one to die?" She remembered laughing. _

"_Everyone thinks I'm a nutcase. They think that I've been traumatized so badly, that I could just turn the gun on _anyone_. People are scared of _me_. They don't look at me in public, because they know too well that I'm the poor girl left with no one to turn to."_

_Massie had looked up at the ceiling, trying to swallow the tears. "And you know what?" she asked Dr. Phillips. Her voice reduced to a whisper. "They don't fucking know the half of it."_

_**OO**_

And that's when Dr. Phillips sent her on a road trip, for "closure." She had sent Massie to California, where Derrick had promised to take her once they graduated. Ha. A lot of good that would do her. She had fucking closure.

One of the many things Chris had left her.

He was right, killing her wouldn't give her as much pain as knowing that she had indirectly killed her best friends, her boyfriend. She had tried to cry. Tried to make some sense of why it had happened to her. But he had it all figured out, to leave her with the constant reminder of what happened three years ago, and the night seven years ago.

The best nights of her life.

Massie sighed and pulled her car over. She looked out across the ocean, the stunning natural beauty overwhelming her.

Santa Barbara was beautiful. She had parked on a bluff, the ocean waves crashing below her. They misted her face, just as Derrick had promised they would.

What she would give to stay here forever.

_To stay here forever,_ she thought.

Massie kept a strong front, they would say. She kept her head on her shoulders.

Massie turned to the road, contemplating her options. As a car drove by, she waved to the passenger. But suddenly she felt giddy. She skipped to her car and looked for a pen. Her hand shaking, she scribbled her last words on the windshield of her car with a thick, black sharpie.

She skipped towards the bluff, her feet teetering on the edge. Massie turned around and closed her eyes.

She giggled hysterically the whole way down.

**OO**

_Dear Chris-_

_You've made me conscious._

_-M_

_**OO**_

_**Don't get the suicide note? It's for your interpretation. (:**_

_**Re to the View.**_


End file.
